Wincest
by Mahina
Summary: Luke and Leia. Wincest oneshot.


Hey dudes and dudettes. Don't hate on me kay? This is a tribute to Hikaru and Kaoru of Ouran High School Host Club fame. It's up to YOU to decide if Luke is really banging his sister, yo! The dirty mind is _YOU_.

(Oh, and G. Lucas too. He came up with this shit.)

**Wincest**

Leia writhed against Luke and ground deeper into his mouth, seeking access with her tongue as Luke twined his fingers in a fistful of her long, sandy-blonde braid. She moaned. Luke answered by pulling her closer and pressing her small frame flush against his lean body.

The hand in the small of her back slid lower and lower. Leia pulled back teasingly, sucking on Luke's lip and releasing it with a small 'pop.'

_'Think we got him?' _Luke sent.

Leia glanced coyly from the corner of her blue eyes at the corpulent Rodian openly slavering from the other side of Jabba's throne room.

_'Oh yeah.' _Leia sent back with a mental smirk. '_I give him four minutes.'_

_'He might last five.'_

_'His mind is weak.'_ Leia slid her fingers down her twin's chest. '_In fact, I'll give him two minutes.'_

_'He'll squeal to Jabba.'_

_'He's overstayed his welcome. Jabba doesn't care.'_

Luke rocked Leia side to side as he fondled her bottom, swaying with the music.

_'I love you little sister._' Luke thought lightly.

_'And doesn't everybody know it now.' _Leia laughed. She gave Luke a little peck. '_Let's go.'_

Luke grinned and grabbed her hands, drawing her slowly and deliberately from the throne room. Leia looked back at the Rodian in open invitation. The creature was practically jumping out of his skin. As they left, Leia picked up on the amusement of the few who noted their exit. It fueled her own sense of casual superiority. She and Luke exchanged smirks.

"He's following." Leia said.

"I know." Luke replied. "I _can_ sense him too."

"Slow down." Leia advised. "The chase is half his fun."

Luke lingered for a step, then smoothly guided them into a side passage just as the Rodian turned the corner. He only caught a glimpse.

"Nice." Leia complimented.

"I have a certain natural grace." Luke admitted not-so-humbly. Leia mentally swatted him. Luke smiled and gave her forehead a chaste kiss.

"This his door?" Luke asked as they stepped into the guest wing of Jabba's palace.

"Yup." Leia confirmed. "Your turn."

Luke grinned guilelessly. Leia knew his innocent charm was an absolute fake. Luke put one hand on the lock and the door slid open under his touch.

"Oooh," Leia cooed, "You've always got the key to my door."

It was Luke's turn to roll his eyes and give a playful mental rebuke as they stepped inside. "Leia, that was a bad joke."

"I think the Galaxy would agree that _we_ are a bad joke." She replied.

Leia broke away and swept to the bed. She collapsed on it and stretched luxuriantly, mussing the sheets. She arranged herself invitingly, propped on a pillow. _'They just don't understand._' Leia sent.

_'No, they don't._' Luke agreed. '_Switch around. This guy will want the twink on bottom. Me, a twink.'_

_Picked that little fantasy from his mind, did you. _Leia thought dryly, making room.

_'It was hard to miss.'_ Luke replied amiably. _'And I thought my mind was so black it couldn't take new scars.' _

_'Ha! I'm going to enjoy this_.' Leia smiled tightly. She loosened the folds of Luke's gauzy desert tunic to bare a little chest. They were dressed almost identically, as usual. Luke sighed pleasurably under her ministrations and relaxed into the cushions, so much softer than his own.

_'He's here.' _Luke sent. Leia leaned back. She sat up and straddled him. She tossed her braid over her shoulder and turned her head to fix smoldering eyes on the Rhodesian just as he swiped open the door.

"Hey." Leia said. No more words were necessary.

Leia moved off her brother as their mark clambered heavily onto the bed. She rubbed expert palms over his back and shoulders, massaging and kneading. The alien took her place, straddling Luke. Leia positioned herself squarely behind him, continuing her ministrations. The mark grunted something. Leia moved her hands higher, working her way to his bumpy green scalp. Luke reached for the Rodian's belt, as if to help him out. Luke then deftly turned his palm up to the mark's chest and immobilized him upright.

_'Got it.' _Leia sent seconds later. "Sweet dreams," She whispered aloud. Luke released him. The Rhodesian slumped to the side, a trail of spittle dribbling down his cheek.

"Man what a dolt." Luke said.

Leia backed off the bed as Luke struggled to roll the fat creature off of him. It had to be a good three hundred pounds heavier than the slight teen. Finally Luke gave up and levitated the thug over the edge, dumping him on the floor. It made a dull thud.

"You been practicing without me?" Leia asked, impressed.

"Nah." Luke gasped. "I just really, really wanted him off me."

"I wish I could move that much." Leia said wistfully.

"And I wish I could rip secrets from the darkest corners of every slaver's mind." Luke said, a little tartly. Leia pinched her lips disapprovingly.

"I love your eyes." Luke teased. "So blue and angry."

"You know that my eyes aren't _actually _blue." Leia replied acidly. A fond mental caress, however, took the bite from her words. She and Luke shared a smile.

"I think that was less than two minutes." Luke said, pulling his clothes back together and sitting up.

Leia hummed in agreement. "He keeps his credits here in a mini-safe tucked in the closet. I've got the combo, but I also have his passes for a bank in Mos Espa and some trust account his mother set up back on Rodia. Think he'd care to explain how _that_ got compromised?"

Luke grinned wickedly. "Go for the trust account. Do it!"

Leia sighed with exasperation. "It's on _Rodia_, dimwit. We can't even get to Mos Espa without Master Jabba, do you think we'll ever get off planet?"

"Jabba might— "

"Jabba likes us right here. Here or Nal Hutta. Wherever he's holding court. Going to Nal Hutta wouldn't get us to Rodia, anyway."

Luke was silent.

"I don't think I actually know where Rodia is." Luke said. "Why is the galaxy so big, yet seems so very very small?"

"'Cos we're trapped on the ass-end of it, that's why." Leia answered.

_'Smartass.'_ Luke sent. He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. "Okay. Let's just strip the safe. Add the bank information to the collection."

"Someday we'll get to spend it." Leia reassured Luke. He didn't look convinced. "I promise. I'll get so good I can convince Jabba to let us buy our freedom. Do you think I _like_ being a dance girl?"

Luke got up and cornered his sister against the wall. He completely ignored the fat Rodian knocked out on the floor. He smirked as he toyed with the sash holding her desert tunic together. It was just like Luke's…but way, way shorter.

"No, but I like watching you dance." Luke said softly. He added as an afterthought, '_Sister.'_

Leia had to laugh. She leaned up and returned Luke's kiss. _'For that, we're wearing the metal bikinis tomorrow._' She sent.

Luke pulled back, horror in his eyes.

_Nooooooo, noooo, nooo!_


End file.
